


Diploma

by Elenhin



Series: kiss me once and kiss me twice, a kissing elaboration [4]
Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:45:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/pseuds/Elenhin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fourth expansion of the Save All Your Kisses For Me by Aramirandme81.</p>
<p>The line was, <br/>“I’m so very proud of you.” Val says and kisses both his cheeks as Ty shows of his technical diploma.</p>
<p>And thsi is the story....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diploma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aramirandme81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/gifts).



> For Aramirandme81, for letting me play, for encouraging, and for letting me be as nutty as I am.... ;)

_**Diploma** _

 

“I’m so very proud of you.” Val says and kisses both his cheeks as Ty shows of his technical diploma.

 

“Guess all of those nights studying paid off,” Mike grins, ruffling his hair.

 

“Yeah, it’ll be good to sleep a full night again,” Ty has to admit. Valerie and Mike has both been great about him staying up and studying. Valerie cut down on his chores to give him the time, Mike doing the same on the garden work. They’ve both been okay with him spending the night to study with some friend though Val does not know that sometimes it has been Anders and not some friend. He hates lying to her, but Mike actually insisted on him not saying anything.   
  
Valerie has never quite seen Anders as capable of much studying but truth is he always took his school work quite seriously. It was as if Anders always knew he would wind up on his own. He made sure he would be able to set up a good business for himself.

 

Ty was actually impressed, Anders had done pretty good for himself. At least in the terms of his business if not so much in his personal life.  

 

When Anders studied he had lived in a tiny crappy flat that he could just barely pay the rent for. Working and studying while drinking far too much and sleeping with most anyone he could talk into bed.

 

Now he had managed to set up his own PR company, had a really sweet girl named Dawn working for him while he did handle his business, drank far too much and talked anyone he could into his bed.

 

At least his living standard had improved even if Ty really wished he’d stop drinking so much and sleeping around.

 

It was however a step in the right direction and at least he had a flat that was properly heated and a fridge large enough to contain food, even if all he put in it was vodka and beer.

 

Anders had really supported him though, he would allow Ty to borrow his laptop and even bring it to school since it was better than the old battered one Ty owned. He would help Ty find the information he needed on the internet, and he would even help him purchase textbooks that were hard to find and expensive to buy.

 

Anders was a drunk whoring prick but he was also doing all he could to make sure his brother had a good life.

 

It was hard to tell, but there were also times when Ty thought Anders was starting to turn the right way. He wouldn’t drink when Ty was coming over becuase while Anders hunted down the information he had failed to find himself Ty was in the kitchen area making dinner for them both. Then while he studied Anders would take care of his own work. The things he had neglected to do that day just to rile Dawn up about it.

 

Sometimes he was not sure why Dawn worked for Anders, why she did not get herself a better job with a better boss, but other times he was glad she stayed. She was good for Anders. She was not afraid of standing up to him or telling him off when she thought he deserved it, and Ty really liked her.

 

There were times when he arranged to meet up with Anders at his office just so he could spend a minute or two talking to her.

 

“We will celebrate tonight,” Valerie declared. “We’ll eat out, or we can do a family barbeque. You decide Ty.”

 

“Eat out,” he decided. “That way, you don’t have to worry about the cooking and things.”

 

“You’re so sweet,” she smiled. “Eating out it is, it will be a nice treat for everyone.

 

“Um, Mike, can I borrow the car a bit first,” Ty asked tentatively. “I won’t be late, I just wanna go show someone this,” he holds the diploma carefully.

 

“Sure,” Mike takes the keys from his pocket. “No problem.”

 

“When you get back, we’ll be ready to go,” Val smiles. “I’ll tell Axl to dress nicely.”

 

“Ta,” he grins. “I won’t be long, I promise.”

 

He drives to Anders flat, getting buzzed in right away. He’s a bit surprised when Anders isn’t dressed in his usual flashy suit but just a plain t-shirt and slacks.

 

“So, seeing me behind Val’s back,” he grins. “Shame on you Ty.”

 

“I told her I wanted to show someone this,” he holds out the diploma. “And it’s true, I wanted to show it to you.”

 

“Great job Ty,” Anders glances at it, the pulls Ty into the closest to a bear hug he can manage what with Ty being both taller and stronger. Ty likes it though, even if it’s more of a Teddy-Bear hug… Anders still pulls him close and gives him a smacking kiss to the brow, once Ty has bent down a bit from his arm around his neck.

 

“Want a drink to celebrate?” Anders asks as he goes over to the kitchen area.

 

“I guess, but can’t right now,” he fidgets. “I gotta get back. Um, Val wanted to go out to dinner to celebrate.”

 

“She loves to play mum,” Anders shrugs. “At least with you and Axl. You should be happy.”

 

“I am, just wish we could do it family, I mean, the whole family,” he sighs.

 

“Aw, don’t be such a fucking wimp,” Anders sighs. “Val hates my guts, deal with it. It’s no big deal.”

 

“It is to me and Axl,” but it’s something he does not want to go into now. “Anyway, she gave me the choice between going out and barbeque, so I picked going out cause I hate the barbeques without you. And we miss you Anders, and if you don’t like that too bad, just deal,” he adds with a teasing grin and Anders chuckles.

 

“Sure, whatever you say Bro, you’re a man now, you’ve got your diploma. About fucking time too,” Anders states with a mock scowl.

 

“What?” he blinks confused.

 

“Fridge gave out weeks ago,” his brother jerks a thumb over his shoulder. “Been drinking warm vodka since then, can’t keep any food here.”

 

“Why don’t you get it fixed?” he frowns confused.

 

“Been waiting for you to get that fucking piece of paper,” Anders grins. “Well, now you got it, so I expect to see you here monday so you can get the fucking thing working again.”

 

Ty can’t help but chuckle, “you know, you could have asked me to have a look at it when it broke, you did not need to wait for this…” he waves the paper.

 

“First paying job bro, gotta make sure you don’t do it for some fucking wankers who shafts you about it,” Anders grins. “Now go back to Val like a good little fridge boy, and I’ll expect you here monday.”

 

“I’ll be here,” Ty gives him a quick hug before heading back so they can all go out to dinner. Anders waiting to get his fridge fixed to give him the business.

 

In a way, that’s just like Anders.

 

Sometimes he really loves his brother, even if he is a dick the rest of the time.

 

**The End**

 

Please Comment, the Cricket is hungry....


End file.
